


Tylorca Tumblr Ficlets

by dametokillfor



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Just a little dump of the mini fics I've written for this pairing. Mostly romantic, fluffy nonsense because I'm weak.





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> All copied across from [my Tumblr](http://leonardsnarts.co.vu).

It’s been years since Gabriel saw snow. Real, honest to God  _snow_. Fat, white flakes falling from the skies, laying as a fluffy blanket covering on the ground. **  
**

Gabriel had grown up in the South, then moved to San Francisco for the Academy, so snow had never really been a childhood fixture. After that, he’d gone into space and then snow was usually on some uninhabitable planet and accompanied by something that wanted to eat him.

The last time he remembers having seen it back home was when he’d brought Kat to meet the family for the first time. Kat had been so beautiful, wrapped in Gabriel’s winter coat, scarf covering half her face, big fuzzy hat covering most of the other half. Her bright blue eyes, all he could see, so full of love at 21. (He jokes now that she brought the snowstorm with her, an omen of what a cold bitch she’d become. She tells him she’d probably have got more pleasure fucking one of the icicles.)  

It seems almost fitting that 30 years later, he’s seeing snow back home again. He’s watching Ash, his last love for sure, catching snowflakes on his tongue and laughing. He looks so vibrant, so good and so perfect. Ash looks across to him, the bobble on his bright blue hat shaking. He grins at Gabriel, and reaches for him.

“My tongue is cold.” Ash tells him.

Gabriel wraps his arms around Ash, “And what do you expect me to do about that?”

Ash leans in for a kiss, but Gabriel pulls his head back, “Mmm, I don’t want to get cold.”

“What good are you if I can’t steal your warmth?” Ash huffs.

“That all I’m good for?” Gabriel asks.

“It’s the main draw.” Ash replies, a cute grin across his face.

Gabriel has to kiss him for that. Ash’s lips are cold, but Gabriel doesn’t really care. Until Ash’s icy cold hands rest on his face.

Gabriel pulls back with a start, “Fuck!”

Ash is laughing, and this means war. He takes off at a run, and Gabriel pelts off after him. They’re chasing after each other in circles, and both are laughing as hard as each other.

Gabriel hasn’t felt this good, this free in years. He’s not a Captain down here, he’s just Gabriel. His problems aren’t gone, but they don’t feel quite so heavy, at least not in the light of day. It’s hard to worry when his boyfriend is ducking behind trees, and asking passing walkers to save him, all while laughing and grinning.

He finally gets hold of Ash, though he thinks that’s more due to Ash  _wanting_ to be caught than any strategy on his part, and they tumble to the floor together. Ash lands on his back, and despite the thud, he’s still laughing.

“You’ve caught me.”

“So I have.” Gabriel agrees. He’s conscious of being on top of Ash, it’s always in the back of his mind. He keeps his hands low, bracketing Ash’s shoulders.

Ash takes Gabriel’s face in his hands, and pulls him down into a kiss. Before Gabriel can even start to enjoy the feel of Ash’s cool lips against his own, he’s rolled onto his back, and Ash has pulled away. He’s got Gabriel’s arms pinned.

“I win.” Ash says. His grin is smug, and Gabriel wants to kiss it off his pretty, pretty face.

“Mm, what do you win?”

“First prize.” Ash leans in, and kisses him again.

If it were anywhere but Georgia, in the aftermath of a freak snowstorm, and if he were with anyone but Ash, Gabriel would probably have groaned. He’d have pushed his partner off, and pulled in on himself again. Even in the back of his mind, there’s a voice telling him he should really be embarrassed by the schmaltz and the cheesiness.

When Ash rests his forehead against Gabriel’s, quietly says  _I love you_ , Gabriel hopes that little voice freezes.


	2. Happily Ever Afters

Gabriel doesn’t believe in happily ever afters.

He’s too old to believe there’s one perfect person for everyone, and the closest he ever got to a happily ever after ended in a bitter divorce but an inability to stay away.

He’s not a romantic and he’s not cut out for any of that.

But when Tyler, when  _Ash_ looks at him like he’s something beautiful, rare and precious.

When Ash’s hand slips into his, as they stand on the observation deck, sharing a quiet moment with the stars.

When Ash smiles at him, real and beautiful and full.

When Ash kisses him, and the kiss is cut short by his laughter, by Ash whispering against his lips that he can’t believe he’s this lucky.

When Ash tells him he loves him, a hand across his heart, their foreheads pressed together.

 _Fuck_.

Happily ever after almost seems possible.


	3. In A Smoky Bar

The low blue lights of the bar make him look even more beautiful than normal, Ash thinks. Lorca -  _Gabriel, Ash. If you’re going to look at me like that, it’s Gabriel_  - looks like Ash has dreamed him. The blue makes him look almost ethereal, especially where it catches his icy eyes and Ash almost wants to cry. **  
**

Ash hadn’t even been sure he’d wanted to come out that night, had thought about staying on the ship and wallowing in his infatuation, but Michael and Tilly had insisted. ( _Tilly_ had insisted. Michael had suggested she stay with Ash and avoid socialising too. Tilly had literally dragged them both out.)  

As he sits in a booth with Gabriel, closer than they need to be, thighs brushing and hands resting where they shouldn’t, he’s glad he did.

Gabriel had arrived with Kat, and they’d sat at the bar, chatting for a long while. Upon Michael and Tilly’s departure, they’d made a beeline for Ash’s booth, and the three of them had spent a good few hours just talking. Ash likes Kat. She has lots of embarrassing stories about Gabriel, and will happily share them if you buy her a glass of the good stuff.

Tonight, Ash has learned about how Gabriel wrote her a love song after they broke up, and how he sang it outside her window to win her back. Gabriel had blushed beet red, as Kat had quietly sung a little. It was terrible, but Ash was charmed. He told Gabriel that he’d have taken him back, as Kat went to buy another round. Gabriel had told him that he’d never have fucked up in the first place if he’d had Ash.

They’d all sat together for another few rounds, before Kat had left, claiming an early morning the following day. She’d kissed Gabriel on the cheek, and to Ash’s shock, also kissed him. The smile on her face said everything she didn’t, and Ash thinks he just got the ex’s blessing.

Ash and Gabriel have long since finished their final drinks, and have just spent the last few hours talking. There’s a pleasant buzz between them, a feeling that this is where they’re supposed to be, side by side, as the universe shrinks to just the two of them.

Ash knows Gabriel knows he’s in love with him. Ash thinks Gabriel knew before he did, when Ash thought he just admired the handsome Captain. Ash is almost certain there’s something there, whether Gabriel is in as deep as he is remains to be seen, but… there’s  _something_.

Ash wants to do something stupid, as the soft folksy music plays around them and it’s reaching the time of night where everything feels a little dreamlike. Gabriel is talking about his childhood pet and all Ash can think is  _i want to kiss you i want to kiss you i want to kiss you -_

“Why haven’t you?” Gabriel asks, and suddenly Ash is aware he’s been saying it outloud.

“Because I’m scared you’ll push me away,” Ash replies, more honestly than he meant to.

“Never.” Gabriel promises, resting a hand on Ash’s knee, “ _Ash_.”

And Ash doesn’t think he’s ever heard his name said with such reverence before. Not after his first boyfriend kissed him for the first time, after his first love proposed, never with as much awe as Gabriel in this murky bar, after Ash has admitted he’s scared of rejection.

Ash’s eyes flick to Gabriel’s lips, back to those beautiful blue eyes and he’s never been so scared and so excited in all his life. He brings a hand up to cup Gabriel’s face, and leans to kiss him.

Gabriel’s mouth still has the faint taste of the scotch they’ve been drinking, of the cigarette he and Kat snuck out to share, and Ash is addicted to him already. The kiss is slow, soft and over too soon. Ash wants to chase him as Gabriel pulls back, but the fear sinks back in again.

Until Gabriel whispers  _fuck, i love you_ , against his lips.


	4. Morning Routine

“I’m going to be late.” Lorca says, as he sees Ash’s face appear in the mirror over his shoulder.

Ash sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around Lorca’s waist. Ash kisses the back of Lorca’s neck, before resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Ash hums, slipping his hands under the loose sleep shirt Lorca is wearing, “don’t care.”

“That’s insubordination, soldier.” Lorca points out, taking hold of Ash’s hands, linking their fingers.

“Then throw me in the brig, see how long you last without my lips on your throat.” Ash teases, pressing kisses along the side of Lorca’s neck.

“I could last at least a week.” Lorca insists, leaning into the kiss.

“That long? Then I’m not doing it right.”

“Guess you’re not.”

Ash nips at Lorca’s neck, sucking lightly. He wants to mark Lorca, wants the whole damn bridge, the Federation, the universe to know this man is his. (As if they don’t already.)

“ _Ash._ ” Lorca warns.

“It’s why we have dermal regenerators.” Ash points out.

“It’s really not.”

“Gabriel, don’t argue with me while I’m trying to convince you to come back to bed.”

“Ash,  _darling.”_ Lorca whispers, and Ash really isn’t letting his partner leave til he gets his way, not after the darling, not when Lorca  _knows_  what that does.

Ash slips a finger below the waistband of Lorca’s pants, “Just give me five minutes.”

“Only five minutes?” Lorca asks.

“How late do you want to be?” Ash teases.

It takes a split second for Lorca to spin Ash around, press him against the sideboard and turn the tables.

“Mm, I’m the Captain.” Lorca whispers, with that mischievous half-smile Ash loves, “Technically I _can’t_ be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to write some more substantial Tylorca again soon! Let's hope the second half of the season brings plenty of inspiration.


End file.
